highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rowanpaw
❝ Post up old man, post up! ❞ — Rowanpaw after fighting that one elder dude Rowanpaw is a handsome brown and white tabby tom with bright green eyes, usually seen with a cheeky smile on his face. He's a proud apprentice of ThunderClan, mentored by Nightrunner. 'Appearance' Heritage: Moggy(has no exact heritage) Description: Rowanpaw is a long-haired, handsome, muscular but small white and brown tabby tom with dark brown stripes. His long fur fluffs around his cheek, his can occasionally be seen braided. The apprentice has bright emerald eyes with darker flakes within them, which he is rather insecure about because he hates green things. He usually is seen with his fur in braids, also wearing his feather cape and a bit of jewelry. Palette: : = Base (#FFF1E4) : = Markings (1) (#3E2916) : = Stripes (2) (#26190E) : = Leathers (#8E4A44) : = Eyes (#4EE732) : = Sclera(#D6FCCF) Voice: Peter Parker holland u fool Scent: Simply like moss. He likes to roll in moss. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Energetic -' -- * '''+ Passionate & Dedicated -''' -- * '''+ Open-minded -''' -- * '''± Innocent -''' * '''± Private -''' * '''− Awkward -''' - * '''− Impractical -''' - * '''− Naive -''' - '''Likes *Warm weather *Being with Sparkbite *Mice *Lizards 'Dislikes' *Green stuff **He has told no-one. You know he trusts you if he tells you this... if ever. *Swimming *Fish 'Goals' *Find a lizard for John, his gecko friend *Become the best warrior in ThunderClan! 'Fears' *Abandonment **He was already abandoned by his mother, so it doesn't help his case. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Cottonheart, Sparkbite, Oakpaw, siblings, etc Age Range: 0-6 moons *Rowankit is born. *lol i cant remember but he fights his siblings ig *He becomes close to Oakkit, an older kit in the nursery, who he calls his boyfriend. *Rowankit is scolded by his mother after leaving the nursery. He is officially spooked of his mother. *He begins to question why his father isn't around. He begs for one from his mother, and actually begins to believe that Lynxleap is his father, but gets scolded once again from his mother. *Cottonheart goes missing, leaving Rowankit heartbroken. *Rowankit meets Sparkpaw, a spooky apprentice who he thought was a nest in the tunnels. He forces him to be his father, and they are the bestest of friends ever afterwards! *Rowankit watches his dad fight 8424840 people at the peak. He is kinda spooked, but impressed too. *He decides it's time to get a break from Oakpaw. They break up and are no longer boyfriends. *Rowankit becomes Rowanpaw alongside Cloudykit. They become friends. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Sparkbite, Nightrunner, Oakpaw, Jimmy, etc Age Range: 6-7 moons *Rowanpaw becomes an apprentice, his mentor being Nightrunner. He is excited, since his mentor is the leader of the clan. *- 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= "Best clan ever!" ---- :Sparkbite/Medicine Cat/Father/Dot Rating(s)/87% ::"Did you really mean what you said? I thought... you were my papa?" |-|ShadowClan= "I hope I meet a buff guy from there." ---- |-|RiverClan= "Papa doesn't like them." ---- |-|SkyClan= "Who?" ---- |-|Cats Outside of the Clans= "Yikes..." ---- 'Trivia' *cries a lot 'Quotes' ❝ ''--'' ❞ 'Fanart' __NOWYSIWYG__ Rowan2.png|by boot rowan cry by kiwi uwu.png|cry sketch by kiwi rowanpaw braids.png|by kiwi, this time the man got braids rowan irl.jpg|irl maybe Category:OC Category:ThunderClan Category:TotallyNotWillow Category:Apprentice